User talk:Thundergamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prison Break Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Prison Break - The Mobile Game page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 17:03, May 4, 2010 Don't Please don't change the words that I did. I did it good, but you changed it back in a bad version. If you don't wanna get blocked, listen then.--Station7 18:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Could we have a little talk? Hello there, I'm Station7, Bureaucrat of the Prison Break Wiki. It looks to me that you know very much from Prison Break - The Mobile Game. Maybe if you're making more edits, some better language and maybe we have a new Sysop. Just a suggestion. How is your knowledge from Prison Break?--Station7 20:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello there, I am free to talk with :) --Station7 19:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Interested Hi there i am interested in being sysop.I will do my best to improve this wikia.You asked me about my knowlege about Prison Break.To be honest i only didnt watch fourth season because it isnt still in Montenegro.thundergamer I can improvise if you want. I can give you a link to the fourth season and you can watch it there to (no subtitles). That really sucks for you, because Prison Break is actually already over. It could be that if you have more edits and more information put to the things, I will made you Sysop. You're doing the work that a former Sysop, DanDud88 should do. I'm really interested in what you could do more here. Could I ask what your age is?--Station7 19:57, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Leave me the link to fourth season.I am going to edit Prison Break the mobile game and help to cleanup the Prison Break the conspiracy.I am 13 years old.thundergamer OK, give me a few minutes.--Station7 20:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Looks like I'm the oldest here after Grunny (He's 20), but I'm 17. Samthebest is 16 and you're the youngest. Here's a link, Watch Prison Break Online.--Station7 20:11, May 18, 2010 (UTC) In a few minutes, you're Sysop...the new one. Let's see what you can do :) --Station7 20:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks it is big honor for me.thundergamer You're it already. If you see delete next to history, then I have made you Sysop. I will explain it also to Samthebest. --Station7 20:23, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Also look on your userpage. There you can see the Sysop box.--Station7 20:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Soory I have 14.By mistake i wrote i am 13.thundergamer Mistakes can happen Thundergamer.--Station7 20:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Please don't edit your meaning to a page like you did there: Michael gets new cellmate that is a litle bitt paranoid.--Station7 20:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sory wont hapen again.thundergamer Remember one thing: you edit some thing gone, so I have to change it back. That's not good. Your language is good, but you have to edit more then one sentence. I'm helping you. By the way Samthebest was happy with your role as Sysop.--Station7 17:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Also please don't remove some red links. Only you should change some thing like Captain Bellick, that's a red link. I'm working on that. So don't change did: ZootFly *Aleksandar Novta *Aleksandar Hropot *Alexandros Konstantonis *Ales Krajnc *Ales Mlakar *Ales Rajar *Andrej Dusic *Boban Surbek *Boris Stih *Boris Vigec *Bostjan Troha *Csik Szolt *Darko Hanzic *David Konsenina *David Rems *Davorin Zvelc *Dejan Jusufovic *Denis Rozaj *Boyan Endrovski *Gregor Kovacic Bajt *Katja Zgonc You should read this: Prison Break Wiki:Manual of Style , then you will understand the style of writing here.--Station7 19:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I ve read it.thundergamer It's alright. You can edit the pictures there. --Station7 20:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Names Can you edit names at the place of characters of the page Prison Break - The Mobile Game. This will make it easier to understand.--Station7 12:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) One thing *I'm currently working on a project, so don't delete any article I made. OK, because I made this article: The Fox River Seven (The Conspiracy), because there is difference from that in the show. Don't delete please.--Station7 05:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I have made new articles like Michael Scofield (The Conspiracy) and Lincoln Burrows (The Conspiracy), because they made Tom Paxton, a non-canon character in the game and this makes their stories very different then in the show.--Station7 14:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Great, have you read what I did post you about the new articles?--Station7 19:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) YouTube No why?--Station7 19:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Could you show me your channel?--Station7 19:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) You mean this?--Station7 20:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I like also those action things.--Station7 20:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually I have never seen the movie neither the game. You can promote yourself on Prison Break Wiki via Wikia Side Notes. I can make them in a few minutes, so that everyone them can see.--Station7 20:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Look at a page and you can see that I promote your channel. Look above a page.--Station7 20:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually I never play games, because we can't do that in my home.--Station7 20:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) We have a TV, but the TV can't except it. I can play it by my father, but I have no contact with him. I trust you, so you can know it.--Station7 20:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean as friends directly?--Station7 20:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) No, I did needed Grunny in my escape plan to make Prison Break Wiki better, DanDud88 was an Administrator in my escape plan, but did leave it without ever saying why, and Samthebest, he is just a great user who know everything from the Conspiracy and is still a great user in my escape plan, you are also great and With you, Sam, and Grunny we can have perfect pages. --Station7 20:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, look here.--Station7 21:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) That's irony, I adopted this Wiki, look please here. --Station7 21:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Listen i am tired so i am going to sleep.See you tomorow. You can adopt Hitman Wikia.--Station7 18:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Yes, I have facebook, but then you should see it only so that other people not can see it.--Station7 18:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I will remove immediality your e-mail adress, so that no one can see it :) --Station7 19:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) You have it :) --Station7 19:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I already did it, it's on your e-mail adress.--Station7 19:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) You have seen my name, isn't it?--Station7 19:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC)